1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Stirling cycle engine, and particularly to a desired Stirling cycle engine, for example, a Stirling refrigerator, a Stirling engine generator, etc. which can be provided with a simple configuration and at a low price.
2. Description of the Related Art
The desired Stirling cycle engine, for example, a Stirling refrigerator, a Stirling engine generator, etc. is disclosed in "T. OTAKA, et al., EXPERIMENTAL STUDY ON A 100W CLASS STIRLING CYCLE COOLER, Proc. 7th ICSC, 95 088, 1995" (hereinafter referred to as "Document A"), and "A. BAUMULLER, et al., SOLAR Stirling R+D. ACTIVITIES IN GERMANY, Proc. 7th ICSC, 95 IP02, 1995" (hereinafter referred to as "Document B").
The Stirling refrigerator of a prototype as shown in FIG. 14 is disclosed in document A.
In FIG. 14, the reference numeral 201 represents a vacuum insulating case; 202, a cooling wall; 203, an expansion chamber; 204, a cylinder; 205, a fin; 206, a displacer; 207, a regenerator; 208, a radiator; 209, a pipe; 210, a compression chamber; 211, a piston; 212, a piston rod; 213, a driving disc; 214, a crank shaft; 215, a driving motor; 216, a crank box; 217, a rotary encoder; and 218, a balance weight.
Document A describes that helium is used as a working medium, and the capacity of 100W can be outputted as refrigerating capacity.
On the other hand, Document B describes a Stirling engine applied to a solar system as shown in FIG. 15.
In FIG. 15, a cylinder block 223, a water pipe 224, a gas cooler 225 and a regenerator 226 are provided in a compression piston 222 side with respect to a crank shaft 221 as a reference point. The reference numeral 227 represents a sealing unit.
In addition, a sealing unit 229 is provided in an expansion piston 228 side. The reference numeral 230 represents an oil reservoir; 231, an oil filter; and 232, a solar lighting portion.
The Stirling cycle engine having such a conventional configuration has problems as follows.
The Stirling cycle engines disclosed in Documents A and B have many problems in practical use, and particularly there is a problem that it is difficult to supply parts of a driving portion or purchase parts constituting the driving portion, so that the cost is increased after all.